


No matter gay, straight, or bi. Lesbian, transgendered life

by Nala_452



Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Bisexual Julie, Gay Alex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Flynn, Pansexual Luke, Pride, Pride Parade, bisexual reggie, i hate this so much but we move, just a bunch of gays going to pride, oh yeah, stan Ray Molina in this household l, three of them are dead gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_452/pseuds/Nala_452
Summary: Julie, Rose and Flynn had always loved the pride parades. Ever since they were small, they’d watch them on Tv. So when Ray gave them permission to go this year, they were overjoyed.
Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	No matter gay, straight, or bi. Lesbian, transgendered life

Julie, Rose and Flynn had always loved the pride parades. Ever since they were small, they’d watch them on Tv. So when Ray gave them permission to go this year, they were overjoyed. 

Ray would support Julie and Flynn through anything, and that was no different when they both came out. When Flynn came out as lesbian, Ray gave her a kiss on the head and asked her if she had a girlfriend. When Julie came out as bisexual, he gave her hug and made sure that he never had to worry about his daughters safety because of her sexuality. 

So Julie and Flynn made their plan to go to the parade. They both new Rose would have loved it, her and her band were notorious for being spotted at the parades or waving a gay pride flag at one of their concerts. 

A week before the parade, Julie decided to inform her band. 

“Hey, guys!” She said as she pushed open the doors to the studio. The boys were all flopped on the couch, each with some form of entertainment in their hands.

“Hey, Julie!” They chorused.

“Have you heard of the pride parade?” She pulled out her laptop that she had left there the other day after she introduced the boys to Taylor Swift. 

“No? What’s it for?” Luke asked, pushing the other boys of him so Julie could sit down.

“It’s for the LGBTQ+ community.” She explained, pulling up YouTube to show them the recordings. 

“Wait, what? Backtrack a second, what’s the LGBTQ community?” Reggie looked curiously at her as she typed away on the keyboard.

“It’s Lesbian and Gay, which you know, yeah?” She looked for confirmation and then huffed for a second. 

“Wait.” She said before she stood up off the couch and wrestled her phone out of the tiny pocket in her jeans. 

“Hey, Flynn. You know the parade? Yeah, cool. I need you to head over to the studio, the boys are slightly curious and you’ll do it better than me.” She said into the phone.

“20 minutes? Cool. Love you, bye.” She hung up the phone and placed it on the table, clicking play on the video and letting the boys watch. 

The video wasn’t finished when Flynn arrived, but Julie shut her laptop and pulled up a chair for her.

“Hello, boys. I hear you need a lesson in LGBTQ+, huh?” The boys nodded, ever since they’d become corporeal, she’d taken to talking to them a lot more than she had before.

“Well, you’ve come to the right people. Welcome to The Gays 101.” She left for a moment, only to return with a laptop of her own. She opened it quickly, typed in the password and opened up PowerPoint.

“Here is a PowerPoint I made to send to the homophobic prices of trash at our school but it’s just an easy way to explain it so here we go. Slide one, the acronym.” Flynn explained before she dived right in.

She had a list of celebrities, who some of the boys knew, that had been part of the community and she prided herself on their shocked faces.

“And that concludes my presentation. Thank you.” The boys stared at her in wonder. 

“So, what I wanted to talk to you hush about. I’m Bi.” She said, looking at them. 

“That’s awesome!” They all said. 

“I think I might be bi, too.” Reggie admitted shyly.

“I’m already gay.” Alex laughed.

“Same bro.” Flynn held out a fist and they hovered over each other’s hand for a second, still not being able to touch anyone but Julie.

“I think I’m Pansexual.” Luke stared at the laptop screen that Flynn had left up. It was the meaning of the acronym.

“That’s great, guys. We’re proud of you, all of you.” Flynn said, staring intensely at her best friend who looked like she might spontaneously combust. 

Julie had been waiting ages to tell them, but it never seemed the right time. But now she had, and it felt like she had just had the weight of the world taken off her shoulders.

“Anyways, pride parade.” Flynn said. “Me and Julie are going this year, wanna come?” She straight up went to the point and the boys looked excited.

“Yes!” They shouted, and so it was settled. Julie and the phantoms, plus their marketing manager, were heading to pride. 

✨

Two days before the parade, Julie and Flynn where having a two-day-sleepover. They went down to the studio after promising her dad that they wouldn’t do anything they wouldn’t do inside the house and he knew they wouldn’t be coming back in all weekend. 

It was summer, he wanted them to have fun.

“Oh, boys!” Flynn sang as she pushed open the doors quickly.

“Flynn!” The screamed.

“We are going to have a whole lot of fun tonight.”

“Julie! I’ll bring the TV down in a second, k?” They heard Ray shout, he was going to move the tv from Julie’s room to the garage for the night.

“Thanks, Papi!” She said back and then turned towards the boys.

“Let’s do this thing.” 

Julie and Luke set out every colour of nail polish you could ever imagine while Alex constructed a clothes rail that Flynn had brought with her.

Alex picked movies and Carlos came in for a few minutes so Flynn gave him the task of taking a picture of them setting up to post on the @JulieandthePhantoms.official account. 

Flynn made them a killer playlist and gathered snacks. All the while, Ray and been setting up the Tv for the girls. He knew about the boys, Julie could never keep secrets for too long. But he trusted them, he wasn’t lying when he said they were like angels to him, no pun intended. 

After they finished, they pressed play on the first movie and they got to work writing and re-writing their social media post. 

| @JulieandthePhantoms.official   
Catch us at pride on Monday! We’re delighted to admit that all of our members our out and proud! 

[picture of the studio covered in pride decorations]

Liked by Julie.Molina.Jatp, PhantomLuke, Reggieplaysbass, Littledrummerboy, FlynnA.1 and 15,780,274 others.

SEE ALL COMMENTS 

|@JulieMolinasButterflyBoots commented  
We stan a representative group

|@SteponmeReggie   
commented   
I came out today! 

-|@JulieandthePhantoms.official replied  
So proud of you! Congratulations! Although Reggie politely declines your username. - Julie

|@lookatallthoschickens   
commented  
May I ask all of your sexualities, genders and pronouns? I wouldn’t want to mistaken you when talking about you guys. 

-| @JulieandthePhantoms.official   
replied  
Of course! Thank you for being so polite!   
Julie (singing): She/her, Bisexual.  
Luke (guitar): He/Him, pansexual  
Reggie (bass): He/Him, bisexual  
Alex (drums): He/Him, gay  
And of course, our most important member, and only braincell  
Flynn (manager): she/her, Lesbian.  
Lots of love, the band.

Julie always replied to the comments, the boys still hadn’t really figured out tech yet so she just asked for their opinions and then commented them.

Now that they had finished their social media replying, Julie logged out of all of the socials, including the band ones so she wouldn’t get any notifications throughout the night.

They painted each others nails; Reggie and Julie had matching pink, blue and purple; Luke had blue, yellow and pink; Alex had rainbow on one hand and various shades of blue on the other and Flynn had soft shades on orange painting her cuticles. 

They went over rules and laughed, watched the hole entire Harry Potter franchise while Julie went on about how transphobic J.K Rowling is.   
?  
The next day though, was the best. Flynn had brought a trunk with her that she hadn’t even touched since she arrived.

“Here is the moment of truth! Welcome to Flynn Allison’s Drag Race!” Julie laughed and helped her unpack all of the makeup and outfits.

“Cover girl! Put the bass in your walk! Head to toe! Let your whole body talk!” They all went wild as Luke came out with a loud wig on and a drag makeup look.

Everyone had a turn and now they were all sat there, crying their eyes out with full drag makeup on at Five Feet Apart.

“No! Will!” Reggie cried, wiping a tear from his face and rubbing of gemstones.

✨

Soon enough, it was the morning of the parade.

“You’ll be safe, right, miha?” Ray asked one more time as he looked at the five of them, itching to go.

“Of course, Papi. I’ll text you every 30 minutes and call every hour like we agreed. If I miss a call, come and look for us.” She smiled her dad, and hugged him around his waist.

“Bye Ray!” The others shouted as the departed out of the door and ran to the bus station.

They probably looked a sight. Each of them had backpacks big enough the fit Carlos in, stuffed to the brim with water bottles, snacks, signs and flags. They even had their faces painted. Flynn had don’t a killer makeup look on Julie with glittery eye and lip makeup the colours of the rainbow. 

“Hey, are you guys Julie and the phantoms?” A girl came up to them after they had sat down and ours for their tickets. 

“Yeah, that’s us!” Julie replied, the girl couldn’t be more than 6 but she had her face painted in a rainbow and a t-shirt that said ‘Love Wins!’ on it.

“Can she have a photo? She loves your stuff, we came to the Orpheum to see Panic but she got obsessed with you guys!” A woman, who they assumed was the little girls mom, said. 

“Of course! Come here!” Julie wrapped her arms round the girl and Flynn went to leave. 

“No, stay! Your posts on the Twitter are so funny!” The girl said and practically pushed Flynn back into her seat.

They smiled for the camera and Julie signed “Julie and the phantoms” on a piece of paper the mom had in her purse, she drew a quick doodle of three ghosts with various instruments and waved at the kid.

“Bye!” 

“That was so cool! We got recognised, we got recognised!” Reggie danced in his seat and the other laughed at him. Quickly they arrived at West Hollywood park and joined the parade.

They met a few fans, took a few photos and signed a few phone cases and other things. Anyone who looked at the boys would see they were in pure heaven. Julie knew those faces as the ones they got when they introduced a new song at a gig.

They feel amazing, and so she. She was in cloud nine, with her favourite people in the world (bar her brother, dad and tia) were right with her, chanting and waving their flags like mad. 

She wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
